The Rosalie talk
by fandom attack34
Summary: Something is up with Bella, can Edward figure out what? A/N: not my best work. Hx
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little something I came up with... Enjoy! Hx_

Edward POV...

Something was off with Bella. She was avoiding my house and I didn't know why. It started a few weeks ago after she'd had an actual sleepover with Alice and the girls while I was out hunting. At first I just put her mood down to not wanting to be a 'giant barbie doll' as she referred to Alice's dress up sessions. But now, I wasn't so sure that's what it was, it must be something bigger than that.

"Alice?" I whispered knowing she could hear me.

I was sat on my couch listening to music because Bella had insisted that she needed to do some chores and that I'd only get in the way.

"Hey, what's up?" Alice came and sat next to me snuggling into my side.

"What happened when Bella stayed over?" I asked quietly trying to hide the concern in my shaky voice.

"Nothing unusual just chatting, movie, popcorn and sleep. Why?" She asked looking up at me.

Her thoughts began too run while with concern for her soon to be sister in law.

"When was the last time Bella came over?" I knew but was she consciously aware of how long it had actually been.

"Er... Tues... Wait no. She's not been since." Realisation hit Alice. "Oh." She whispered in response.

"Oh indeed. Were you with Bella all night?" I questioned trying to figure this out.

"Yes." Then she thought again. "No. Actually no. Me and Esme stepped out to go and get Bella some food from the gas station." She answered.

"Whoa. Hold on a minute! First off, Bella deserves better than gas station food." Alice rolled her eyes at me but I let it slip... For now. "Second, how could you leave Bella with Rosalie? Rosalie! You know she doesn't like Bella." I hissed at her.

"Stop your hissy fit madam! Rosalie was upstairs reading the latest magazine I thought that she wouldn't even go near Bella."

"So what did Rosalie say? Do to Bella?" I began to panic.

_Please review xxxx =) Hx_


	2. Chapter 2

_hello! I'm back from my break with everything sorted out and ready to write again! Whoop, whoop! So here's a short little chapter for you loverly people! Hx_

"Bella?" Edward asked softly from behind me.

I jumped at the sound before whirling around to face him. "Er... Hi Edward." I mumbled not meeting his gaze because I would break down if I did.

"Hey love." The god like figure opened his arms and moved to envelope me in his cold embrace.

I shuffled back, away from his advance, it would only make things harder if we touched. I would want more of BIM and that wouldn't help my cause. "Look, we need to talk." I stated.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked reaching for my hand,I quickly pulled it out of his reach. "Bella? You're scaring me. What is it?" His voice betrayed the panic and fear he felt.

The notion of Edward being afraid of anything was preposterous to me. He was so strong and he could talk anyone around when he dazzled them.

"I... I..." My chest was breaking apart and my breath turned into pants. "I dont think we should be together anymore." I managed to say on one single lungful of air before I gasped at the end to replace it.

"What? No!" He half whispered half shrieked knowing Charlie, my dad, was only down stairs watching tonights game.

"Yes. Its for the best." I chocked out.

"No... Please Bella, no, this isn't you." He wrapped his arms around me in a flash placing his head upon mine. "Why are you saying all this? Dont you love me?" He asked kissing my hair.

"No. It's not right. I need a life, a human life." I answered firmly, moving away from his embrace.

"No." He protested.

"I think you should leave now." I told him.

_next chapter soon! Review! Hx =) _


	3. Chapter 3

_next chapter already! Hope you enjoy! Hx _

**_Previously_**

**_"No. It's not right. I need a life, a human life." I answered firmly, moving away from his embrace._**

**_"No." He protested._**

**_"I think you should leave now." I told him._**

Chapter 3

"I will not give you up!" He growled.

I had never seen him this angry, not even when James was hunting me. He could see lies. He didn't believe me.

"Will you force me?" I breathed, using the last of my air.

I couldn't breath, my throat was closing, the walls coming in closer, fear rising inside me and it will surely break me apart.

That was by far the worst moment in my short life. I had never tried as hard as I had then to make him see sense. Make him see my words clearly. He was dragging the pain out, for _both_ of us.

"No." He considered his words carefully, "If this was_ your_ words I wouldn't force you..." He paused, " but you would never say _this_." He said confidently.

"You seem sure." I stated.

His eyes grew dark. Anger? No... Fear and annoyance.

"Give me one good reason why I should leave._ One,_ make it a _very_ good one, this is the only time you can convince me that this is you that's saying all this."

I looked him dead in the eye. The eyes that used to make my heart jump and race in my chest. And said the words that brought fear and pain to his eyes, that should never be seen in them. "I dont love you." I whispered.

He broke. Crumbled. Fell apart. Into little pieces.

"Okay." He whispered, breaking eye contact, looking to the floor, "I'm convinced." With that he left.

A dark gloom hung over me as soon as his presence was gone. His words hung in the air, like a thick blanket of regret.

I'd done it. I had done what she had asked of me. But I felt worse than I ever had before, like I was the one who had been dumped.

I hope she was happy now.

_one or two chapters to go! Review! Hx =)_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys, long time no write. Anyway I'm just trying to wrap this one up because I want to get started on some new fics. This isn't my best work and its mainly just speech, sorry. Still review please Hx._**

_Previously... Bella pov_

_I'd done it. I had done what she had asked of me. But I felt worse than I ever had before, like I was the one who had been dumped._

_I hope she was happy now._

Chapter 4... Edward pov

She had lied to my face. Whatever Rosalie had said or done to her had her lying to me.

I'd gone to Bella's hoping that I could talk to her, get answers but instead of spending a nice night with her, talking, she had other ideas.

She broke up with me! I knew it wasn't real but it still hurt that she had tried to make me go, that Rosalie, my sister, got in the way of us being together.

Now that my plan to get information from Bella calmly had failed I was trying plan B. Make Rosalie. She was going to get answered even if it did mean taking a few limbs of her in the process.

"Rosalie!" I shouted as I reached the front door.

"Whatever is the matter Edward." Esme asked worriedly running to my side.

"Yes?" Rosalie asked coolly.

"You." I snapped. "What did you say to Bella?" I hissed.

"Me?" She asked innocently. "I've done nothing to that." She replied sweetly.

"Liar!" I roared.

She was blocking me with thoughts of her and Emmett.

"Rose, I dont know what's happening but please dont go calling Bella a that." Esme scolded her daughter.

"Why not?" Rosalie asked.

"Its rude, she's part of the family. Be nice." She told her sternly.

"Except she's not part of the family anymore is she?" I shot at Rosalie.

"What?" Esme gasped who was joined by Carlisle.

"Well Rosalie why dont you tell mum and dad the amazing news. I'm sure you can't wait to tell them!" I said sarcastically leaning against the wall.

"Well?" Carlisle and Esme asked in unison.

"I've done nothing!" She said.

"Edward?" They asked.

"Oh well let me see..." I paused for effect. "Hmm... How about telling her she didn't love me?" I started. "To break off the engagement?"

Rosalie's face fell. "The bitch told!" She hissed.

"No. She didn't." I said calmly. "I know my Bella, she would never say anything like that."

This was completely true. The way me and Bella had been the last few months I'd say Bella was actually falling more in love with me as I was for her and intern she seemed to be exited for the wedding. Looking forward to being my wife!

"Rosalie! Is this true?" Esme shrieked making us all jump.

"Yes." Rose hung her head and gulped loudly.

"Why? How could you do this to us?" Esme let lose a sob.

"Shhh." Carlisle rubbed her back softly. "Rose, you know we care about Bella. We all do. Why would you try to hurt us like this?" He sighed, "I honestly thought you were getting past all this since we left last summer." I could hear this disappointment and a hint of betrayal in his thoughts.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "Its just everything, with the wedding so close... I... I just got angry!"

"You need to apologise." Carlisle demanded.

"Sorry Edward." She hugged me. I didn't hug her back.

"Not just to Edward, Rose." Esme added.

"Will it be hard to get her to say she loves you again?" Rose asked.

"By the pain in her eyes when she spoke to me and the fact she seems to be able to forgive me and my family for anything we do, I'd say it will only take one heart beat for us to get back on track with everything." I answered honestly.

"You two should go soon then." Esme encouraged.

_**Please review! Hx**_


End file.
